Usuario:Kaiser3000
Dudas Soy nuevo en esto asi que si quieres dejarme una recomendacion o alguna idea para futuros articulos no dudes en decirmelo n.n Mis avatares No le deberia de importar a nadie.... pero a mi me gustaria ver algunos cambios por los que pase. 12208609_1040943375929752_6760049545281893905_n.jpg|Mi cara cuando veo como redactan algunos de ustedes :v avatarkaiser2.png|2nd "Ken Kaneki (centipede)" owl.png|3rd "Seidou Takizawa (owl)" 11221509_485678494946562_7315353800478375536_n.jpg|4th "Ara haan (Asura)" HIna.png|5th "Hinami Fueguchi (yotsune)" Arima.png|6th "Kishou Arima (White reaper)" Susu.png|7th "Juuzou Suzuya (Jason)" Dreams.png Seho.png Shiro by sonellion-d8zd3rh.jpg|Shiro de Deadman Wonderland Isoge.png|Isobe de Umibe no Onnanoko Rio.png|Rio de Tokyo Ghoul Jail Wafff.png|Rin de Katawa Shoujo Youma color oficial.png|Youma de Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas File:18528036 662338773964064 2136645753199407097 n.jpg|Touko de Pokemon Black and White 4f8eab82a88e9130792847060a7ca417.jpg|Punpun de Oyasumi punpun Sobre mi thumb|306px En caso de que no tengas nada mejor que hacer que revisar la biografía de alguien a quien probablemente nunca veas (lo cual me daría algo de repelús), aquí tienes una probada de lo que soy como individuo. Soy un chico (estudiante universitario) que no tiene nada claras sus metas en la vida, conocí El Diario de Jonathan porque por los lejanos 2012, tome una afición a ciertas temáticas en videos de Pokémon (Mi videojuego favorito) y el canal de Stroop y Jhon tenía algunos videos interesantes, pasados las semanas vi que se subía unos videos llamados “Ya saben cuáles” y le tome el gusto, claro en un inicio note la juventud de quien escribía la trama de aquellos videos, claro yo aún era un mocoso de 12 años así que se me pasaban muchas cosas por alto y de ese modo comencé a ver los videos del canal (la gran mayoría), cuando me entra una serie (de lo que sea) tiende a hacerme investigar un montón para comprender todo su trasfondo, pasados ese par de años y vi como crecida Stroop en su escritura y como yo crecía con ella, siempre me ha gustado imaginar historias y escribirlas por lo que cuando un creador (de lo que sea x2 :v) crece junto al que lo aprecia se forma un gran vinculo, aprecio las historias del canal de XBOXER por lo que tratan de plasmar, en un todo. El cómo conocí la wiki fue curioso, recuerdo que estaba a un par de días a que se llevara a cabo mi aniversario, tenía pereza y busque “El Diario de Jonathan” en Google, tenía la esperanza de verme todos los capítulos en ese momento desde el principio, pero encontré el URL de la wiki, note que no tenían la página de uno de mis personajes favoritos “Dolor” así que dije, ¿porque no la hago yo? En cuanto a mi personalidad, soy alguien abierto a cualquier tema del que tenga conocimiento, me gusta llevarme pesado entre amigos (así que, si piensas que te trato un poco pesado aquí, no has visto nada :v), más bien es que te trato como veo que tú me tratas, claro con variables. Nací en México, mas precisamente en una ciudad frontera con Estados Unidos, no tengo especial apego por una zona de procedencia, posiblemente lo único que me gusta de mi país es la mentalidad de siempre burlarse por malas que parezcan las cosas, cuando se pierde el humor se pierde el color, como sea, no me gusta entablar amistades con todo mundo, soy del que se puede llevar bien con muchos pero es amigo de pocos, odio el trabajo innecesario y más aún cuando me toca a mí remediarlo, aun así siempre busco un bien mayor, puedo llegar a ser muy tajante, pero esas cosas siempre resultan al humor de cada persona, también perceptivo a los detalles (tal vez por eso me gustan los videos de Stroop) por ello me gusta más observar desde lejos que involucrarme directamente con algo. Musica Respecto a música… me gusta casi cualquier género (claro con excepciones que parecen obvias) siempre y cuando la canción en si transmita una sensación genuina, por donde vivo dicen que una persona madura cuando le presta más atención a la letra de una canción que a la tonada, no lo rectifico del todo, solo es un detalle curioso, igual si quieres darte una ligera idea, te dejo un poco. thumb|left|201px thumb|193 px thumb|center||207 px thumb|right|216 px thumb|left|206px|Escuchaba esto cuando escribi toda esta basura thumb|left|204 pxthumb|center|224 pxthumb|right|204 pxthumb|center|214 px|Esta es jodidamente bizarra pero me gusta por alguna razon PD: No busques su letra Gustos por excelencia Si hablamos de gustos, mi principal son las historias, en un inicio solo libros y anime, ahora me extendí más al manga, si quieres alguna recomendación de buenas obras que leer pues, te dejo unas recomendaciones: Gatts.jpg|''Berserk'' Si no te importa una historia cruda con un hermoso dibujo y desarrollada de manera increible Holyland-1435602.jpg|''Holyland'' Por si buscas un personaje con descencia a la locura, historia de peleas con temas de la sociedad que se marcan bastante en la juventud Op.png|''Overlord'' SI tuviera que definir a Overlord, seria como un SAO bien hecho :v, okno, esto desborda epico a mas no poder Aku-no-hana-3877855.jpg|''Aku no hana'' Historia profuna tratando de explicar lo que es la identidad para alguien, si no te importa una historia atipica o con un desarrollo algo oscuro 565fc67aeb45c2cace45180d7ae7e452.jpg|''Deadman Wonderland'' Magnifica historia con inicio y cierre claros 20cb05.jpg|''20th Century Boys'' Personajes extraordinarios y con uno de los villanos mas falicos hacia la sociedad e increibles que he visto The_White_Reaper's_death.png|''Tokyo Ghoul'' El hecho de mi gusto por este manga me lo guardo para mi, es algo especial :v Tumblr mfkxedah6d1r621gdo1 r1 1280.png|''Oyasumi punpun'' no tengo mucho que decir, solo que si lo lees preparate a sentirte como la mierda, aunque es un trabajo hermoso te va a tocar bastante Tower of god by fitz2013-d8z26yd.png|''Tower of god'' Historia extensa y bastante atrapante, por si ansias una historia que seguir sin dudar Jitsu-wa-watashi-wa-7123699.jpg|''Jitsu wa watashi wa'' Comedia pura y dura Da18469263e5494d047890c128da5006.jpg|''Boku girl'' Solo dire que es una gran comedia, si te termina gustando no me culpes a mi :v Original.jpg|''Bastard'' Historia potente, un monton de personajes interesantes y sin duda alguna uno de los mejores antogonistas que he leido Nana Shimura.png|''Boku no hero academia'' Sinceramente el mejor Shonnen actualmente y sin duda tiene un gran potencial aun. Bakuman-2.jpg|''Bakuman'' Bastantes buenos gags, un arte increible, una obra de culto para cualquier fanatico del manga, ademas no creerias quienes son los autores n.n